


Taxi Cab Confessions

by fishkybuns



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishkybuns/pseuds/fishkybuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kroger was just your normal cab driver, which is to say he was slightly unorthodox.  As of late, he had been taking regular calls from a Bouncer at a new club in town, who called himself Finch.  After a few weeks of pining over the customer silently, he's more than happy to accept the sudden advances from the burly man one night after picking him up.</p><p>MODERN AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Cab Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough of these two. So have some.
> 
> http://www.fishkybuns.com/ Come say hi on tumblr!

The life of a night-shift cab driver was anything but normal. There were nights were Kroger would only pick up the occasional bar-goers who were too drunk to make it home on their own. There were nights where he would act as a personal driver for the more popular prostitutes and their johns, being on call to take them from their usual corners to wherever they wanted to go, which was usually a cheap motel or an infamous back alley for the more frugal ones. More recently though there were nights where he would pick up a particular bouncer from a trendy new strip-club that opened up downtown. Ever since he first picked up the intimidating bouncer, who went by Finch, they hit it off immediately, sharing cool and suave banter back and forth. Kroger had given him his personal card with his cellphone number and told him whenever he needed a ride just to shoot him a text.

 

It took several rides together for the dark-skinned man to become a bit more bold, after remaining later after work to share a few drinks with his co-workers, giving him a sense of liquid courage. He flirted subtly, as if he were testing the boundaries to see how far he could push.

 

“I like how you come whenever I call you. That's a trait I look for in a man.” He had said to the driver, eyes hidden behind his dark green shades. He couldn't hide the smirk that settled upon his lips though.

 

Kroger had been attracted to the other man from the first time he picked him up, so it was a welcome encroachment. He responded by adjusting his rear-view mirror, so that the two men could share eye contact and spoke in the smoothest voice he could muster.

 

“I aim to please, sugar.” He gave a quick wink before returning his attention to the road.

 

It went no further than that that night. They shared more words, but that was it. Kroger would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed.

 

After that night he hadn't heard from Finch in a few days. Kroger didn't allow it to bother him though, he just assumed it was the other man's days off. However he still thought of him every night, hoping that there would be a text beckoning him. It had been quite a while since Kroger found himself so infatuated with another individual. Of course he found people whom he was attracted to, people he would fuck. But Finch had seeded deeply into his brain and taken root. He was almost a bit embarrassed how much he thought of the man, and probably wouldn't admit it out loud if questioned about it.

 

Kroger was sitting at his regular waiting spot, waiting for a call from dispatch or a text from his phone. He allowed himself to daydream some, his mind immediately going to the tattooed man he had been pining over. He thought of his strong face. His thick neck. He wondered how his cock would taste. Just as he began to lose himself and felt his dick twitch in his trousers he was snapped back to reality by his phone vibrating and chirping next to him. He reached for it and stared at the lock screen for a moment. It was Finch. _Speak of the_ _fuckin'_ _devil._

 

「 I need you. 」

 

It read so simply, and it didn't help the rising heat in his loins. Kroger cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat, before swiping across the screen to reply.

 

「 you at the club? 」

 

(…)

 

「 yeah 」

 

Kroger fixed his seat, bringing it back to an upright position from when he was relaxing moments ago. He was about to put the cab into drive when he realized he didn't reply back.

 

「 i'm omw 」

 

He wasn't far from the strip club that Finch worked at, and with the way he drove (some would say “Like a bat out of Hell”) it took even less time to get there. He pulled around the side of the club, down an alley that was next to a side entrance to the establishment. That was where he always picked up the bouncer. As he pulled up he laid eyes on him, breath hitching in his throat at just the sight of him. _God dammit, he's hot_. Finch was leaning against the rough stone wall of the club, breathing deeply through a lit cigarette.

 

Kroger pushed a button on his dash, rolling his window down and leaning out casually.

 

“Someone order a cab?” the taxi driver spoke coolly, eyes half-lidded with a sly smirk across his lips.

 

Finch pushed off the wall and pressed a thick hand against the top of the car, leaning downward and before expelling a puff of smoke to the side.

 

“Sure did, man. You mind if I smoke in the cab? Or you want me to cap it?”

 

Kroger offered a small shrug. “I'm cool with it if you got one to spare. Get in, dude.”

 

Finch grinned, reaching into his pocket to pull out his pack, he tapped it lightly against the back of a wide hand, one cigarette popping out above the others and offering it to the cab driver, who took it appreciatively. The dark-skinned man smoothly returned the pack to his pocket, retrieving a small lighter in it's place and flicking it. Kroger leaned towards the tiny flame, pulling lightly at the cigarette between his lips, feeling the thick smoke filling his mouth. He breathed it in to his lungs and held it, enjoying the smooth adrenaline rush that coursed through his body. He had just quit smoking last week. For the hundredth time.

 

“Thanks, man.” Kroger mumbled, smoke pouring from his mouth as he spoke.

 

Finch hummed in response, eyes lingering on the cab driver as he puffed on the cigarette.

 

“You mind if I sit in the front tonight? Back seat is pretty lonely.”

 

Kroger did his best to hide his surprise (and rising excitement) from the comment, pulling deeply on his cigarette before answering to suppress the reaction further.

 

“Knock yourself out, dude.” His voice remained calm and cool.

 

Finch made his way around the side of the bright yellow vehicle, opening the door and lowering himself in the passenger seat before closing the door firmly. He rolled down the window to allow the smoke from his cigarette to escape from the small cab. The man didn't bother fastening his seat belt, and Kroger didn't bother asking him to as he put the cab into reverse and carefully backed out of the narrow alley way.

 

“To your place?” Kroger asked as he looked over his shoulder to the road behind him while he backed up.

 

Finch pulled from his cigarette before speaking, seemingly deep in thought. He held the smoke in his lungs before breathing it out in two sharp clouds through his nose, his gaze traveling to the man next to him.

 

“Nah.” He said simply.

 

“Hm.” Kroger hummed around the cigarette that dangled from his lips and put the cab into drive, and just started driving blindly forward onto the well-lit streets of the downtown block. He didn't ask further, assuming Finch would fill in the blanks for him eventually. He hadn't even started the meter yet.

 

Finch remained quiet, flicking his cigarette out the window and rolling it up. It was unlike the man to be quiet for so long. Usually he was talking about his night at work; Stupid drunk guys he had to subdue, dumb female patrons who thought it would be fun to get up on the stage who had to be ushered off. But tonight he wasn't very talkative. Through his peripheral vision, Kroger kept noticing Finch glancing over at him.

 

“You a'ight, man? Seem pretty out of it tonight.” Kroger spoke, attempting to fill the silence.

 

“I could be better.” He shrugged in response.

 

Just the sound of his voice was enough to get Kroger's heart thudding in his chest. He glanced over at the other man.

 

“If you were any better I might not be able to control myself.” He felt crazy for saying it. This was a customer, after all. A customer he had only been taxiing around for a couple of weeks. He knew it would only take one phone call to his manager and he could easily lose his license for being inappropriate to customers. But he couldn't help himself with this man, and something in his gut told him that it wouldn't bite him in the ass in the end.

 

Finch merely grinned in response. “You're a cheeky little shit, ain't ya?” He slid his hand along the bench seat of the cab, brushing his fingers lightly against the side of Kroger's thigh.

 

Kroger swallowed hard. This was going to happen.

 

“You know where you wanna go yet? If not, I've got an idea.” Kroger asked, feeling the strong hand slip up his leg and squeeze his thigh firmly. He flicked his half-smoked cigarette out the window and rolled it up.

 

“Just drive there then.”

 

Finch scooted closer to the driver, bringing his arm up to rest on he seat behind the other man. He nuzzled his nose against Kroger's short cropped hair, breathing in softly. Kroger felt pretty sure the man was smelling him, and that did wild things to his mind. He simply nodded, biting his lower lip and expelling air through his nose sharply as he felt Finch's tongue slide against the cartilage of his ear.

 

As Kroger drove to the area he had in mind, the other man groped him slowly. He leisurely rubbed his hands up and down Kroger's sides and thighs, occasionally up the front of his chest. But he avoided the spots Kroger longed to have touched most. His lips lazily pressed against Kroger's neck, who bared his throat best he could while still paying attention to the road, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks and loins.

 

“Fuck, man...” Finch breathed out heavily against the man's neck, sliding a hand underneath Kroger's shirt, his calloused fingers tracing upwards. “I want you so _bad_.”

 

Kroger moaned at the words, cursing inwardly as he did. He didn't want to appear so eager, even though he was. He had thought about Finch fucking him since the first time he saw him. He weaved just slightly, before snapping back to attention and forcing himself to concentrate on the road and away from the more interesting things that were happening. He was almost to the destination, a particular alley he was familiar with. It was one the prostitutes he taxied around occasionally used due to it's secluded nature, but it wasn't one of the more frequented spots by them. So he figured there was a good chance it would be empty.

 

As soon as he pulled in to the dark empty alleyway and put the vehicle into park, Finch was on him, clicking off the seat belt that fastened the mustached-man to his seat. Kroger barely was able to turn the keys into the off position and flip his head lights off before he felt himself being urged roughly against the driver's side door, teeth and tongue against jaw.

 

Kroger's breath hitched in his chest, surprised, but incredibly pleased with how fast this was moving. He brought his arms up, looping them around Finch's neck, allowing himself to submit openly to the larger man's advances.

 

Just as he felt Finch fumbling with his belt buckle, Kroger grabbed the intruding hands and spoke.

 

“There's more room in the back.” His voice was already breathy.

 

Finch nodded lazily, taking the hint. He crawled awkwardly over the back of the seats, grunting as his body heavily flopped against the backseat.

 

Kroger couldn't help but chuckle to himself, opening the drivers side door and stepping out. He opened the backdoor to the cab and slid in, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I think my way was easier.” Kroger mused with a grin, pulling the zipper of his jacket down and shrugging it off as he leaned against the car door, beckoning Finch over with a lazy gesture as he spread his legs.

 

Finch rolled his eyes, feeling a little stupid for climbing over the back of the front seats like he did. However that didn't stop him from accepting the invitation from the other man, crawling on his knees over to Kroger and resting between his awaiting thighs. He pressed his hips firmly against his counterpart's, groaning lowly when he discovered that Kroger's dick was already half-hard against his own. He gripped tightly at Kroger's meaty hips, pulling them upward as he rolled his own forward, breathing out sloppily.

 

Kroger sensed the smell of beer on the tattooed man's breath, and it only excited him further. He lifted his hands to Finch's broad face, tilting it up towards his. He casually pulled the sunglasses from his face, allowing them to gently fall to the floor. He searched the man's dark brown eyes thoughtfully, realizing this was the first time he had seen him without the gaudy glasses he always seemed to wear. His fingers traced lightly across his cheek bones, taking in his distinguished face. He found the man terribly handsome, the deep set eyes of his partner boring into his own.

 

“Kiss me.” Kroger ordered, finger-tips brushing past his ears.

 

Finch obeyed, pressing his full lips against the taxi driver's.

 

The taste and smell of alcohol and tobacco flooded Kroger's senses as his eyes fluttered closed. He let out a satisfied sigh upon feeling a thick hot tongue slide against the slit of his lips, opening his mouth hungrily to the intrusion. His fingers pads pressed firmly against the larger man's throat, feeling the heavy pulse that thudded rhythmically underneath his ginger grip. Their tongues intertwined heatedly, Finch returning his hands to Kroger's belt, this time unstopped, breathing hotly into Kroger's mouth.

 

Kroger gasped and titled his head upward, breaking the kiss. His breathy voice escaping from his throat as Finch just drifted his attention lower, planting sloppy kisses down the other man's throat while he worked his hands into the waist of Kroger's trousers and boxers, pressing into his skin.

 

“You got a condom?” Kroger asked shakily, the lust that was building within him causing him to lose his usual cool composure just slightly.

 

“Mhmm.” Finch grunted in response, grinding his hips into the paler man, kneading into the bare skin of Kroger's hips underneath his touch.

 

“You wanna fuck me?”

 

Finch groaned harshly against the man's throat, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

 

“ _Yeah_...” The word fell from his lips, his mind becoming dazed from lust and want. He tugged roughly at the loosened trousers and boxers, his excitement getting the better of him. Kroger lift his hips upwards, allowing the pants to be pulled down his thighs. He shifted eagerly to assist Finch in moving the unwanted fabric and boots from his lower half.

 

“I've got some lotion in the glove compartment.” Kroger mumbled, taking hold of his cock and pumping it calmly, staring at Finch with half-lidded eyes.

 

Finch nodded, and again he lumbered over the back of the seats, his ass hanging in the air as he popped open the glove compartment and fumbled around for the bottle. Kroger crooked his neck to get a better look at the large man's backside, grinning shrewdly while he picked up the pace in which he rubbed himself.

 

Once he retrieved the small container of hand lotion he returned to the backseats, taking a moment to appreciate the scene before him as Kroger stroked himself. He mumbled something inaudible and tucked the lotion into his pocket. Kroger bit his lip as he watched Finch's heavy body dip down, his palms laying flat against the worn cushions of the cab's seats.

 

Finch nosed gingerly at the man's reddened swollen head, causing Kroger to halt the pumping and he just held the cock at the base. Finch's tongue flicked out from his mouth, bathing the head of his cock. Kroger hissed appreciatively, tapping his need heavily against the awaiting tongue of his lover, staring intently at the obscene sight.

 

Kroger released his cock with a content sigh when Finch took the head into his mouth, enveloping it in a velvety heat. It felt amazing. It looked amazing. God did it look amazing to see such a strong and handsome man worship his cock. He breathed out affectionately and allowed his fingers to trace lightly along the side of Finch's skull, resting his palm there and stroking in soft thoughtful circles against the clean shaven skin.

 

Finch flicked his gaze up, catching eye contact with the man above him, smiling around the member when he felt it twitch in his mouth in response. Closing his eyes he dipped his head down slowly, inching the member down to the back of his throat, holding it there, relishing in the gasps it coaxed from the other man. He reached into his pocket as he lazily bobbed his head up and down, fiddling around for the lotion he had tucked away. Finch allowed Kroger's erection to slip from his mouth, watching it bob gently before focusing his attention on the small bottle. It popped open easily enough, and he squeezed a decent amount onto a couple of his digits.

 

Kroger scooted down thoughtfully, knowing that the half sitting position he was in wouldn't allow for a very pleasant angle for him nor his partner. Finch moved down the bench seat with him, and placed a hand on the back of one of Kroger's thighs, urging it upward. Kroger moved with it and just lifted his leg entirely, resting it on the back of the front seats.

 

The cool feeling of the lotion covered digits caused him to breath in slowly, deeply. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut and rested his head back against the door he was half propped up against. Finch was a much more gentle lover than he would have expected. Kroger was generally used to more rough treatments, and where as he generally preferred that, this was incredibly nice too.

 

Finch simultaneously slid a slick finger inside of Kroger and took the head of his cock back into his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue under the ridge of the tip. He worked his front and his back in a clever concurrent rhythm, humming and moaning around the throbbing need in his mouth. The amount of salty pre-cum that kept dancing across his tongue encouraged his movements, adding a second digit to the man's tight back entrance, stretching him thoroughly.

 

Just his mere attraction to the bouncer and having his front and back violated at the same time was sending Kroger into a premature build up to his climax. He gasped and gripped down on one of Finch's broad shoulders, speaking breathlessly to him.

 

“Fuck—dude. S-slow it down, I don't want to come yet.”

 

Finch pulled back from Kroger's dick, an obscene sucking sound fill the atmosphere around them from the tight suction he had had around the tip. He grinned up at the man, prodding his fingers more deeply inside of the other man.

 

“Yeah? You want to come while I'm inside of you, baby?”

 

Kroger moaned thickly, arching lightly from the wide fingers that stretched and curled in his insides.

 

“Guh...that's enough. P-put it in already.” He practically whined, heavy-lidded eyes looking up in a begging manner.

 

 

Finch licked his lips in response, and Kroger thought it might have been the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. His fingers slowly left the man, and the sounds of ruffling fabrics and zippers filled the silence around them. Finch allowed his trousers and boxers to slack around his hips, freeing his meaty need.

 

Kroger looked on in awe at the other man's dick, biting down on his lower lip. Kroger was in no means small, he was above average. But compared to Finch he would have felt inadequate, if he weren't so hungry for it. He had slept with black men before, but they had all been of average size, some above average. Finch was the first person to concrete the wide-spread myth about penis sizes for him.

 

“Fuck, dude...” he mumbled in a daze, almost regretting stopping Finch's previous preparation, and that maybe he should have let Finch continue to stretch him for that monster of a cock.

 

Finch sniggered at his reaction. He knew he was huge, and he loved seeing people's reactions to it when they first got a glimpse of it. Feeling his ego swell, he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and slid the condom he had stashed away out. With one hand he gripped his dick, giving a few half-hearted pumps, while the other brought the small foil package to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you so good, man.” He grumbled lowly, rolling the slick condom down his fat need. He squeezed out a bit of the lotion out onto his hand and rubbed it along the length of his latex sheathed organ, followed by a generous amount onto Kroger's hole.

 

Finch took hold of Kroger's other leg, the one that wasn't draped over the front seats, and rested it against the left side of his upper chest. There wasn't much breathing room in the small confides of a back seat, so it was a little cramped. But he was determined to make due, wanting nothing more than to fuck Kroger into the cushions of the seat.

 

He guided his cock to the awaiting entrance of the man before him, sighing out and he rubbed it up and down against the heated slick flesh. He hissed contently as he slowly pushed forward, the head of his need being engulfed inside of his lover.

 

Kroger breathed in deeply and held it, doing his best to remain relaxed against the foreign phallus that invaded his tight ring of muscle. He was now grateful to the fact that Finch had that gentleness about him, worried he would be torn in two otherwise. He felt the other man slowly inch inside of him a bit at a time, the sounds of shaky breaths expelling from the hulking man sending his brain into a tizzy. The sensation of being stretched by something so large was entirely new to Kroger. It hurt, however the pain was nothing compared to how right it all felt. How good it felt to to be filled so thorougly as Finch was finally completely immersed inside of him, their hips pressing tautly together.

 

Finch's hips remained still against Kroger's, swallowing thickly and reaching a wide hand down to push Kroger's shirt up, exposing his naked torso. He brushed his fingers along his perked nipples, grumbling softly as his eyes swept over the man.

 

“Fuck, you're so hot...”

 

Every word that came out of Finch's mouth was hitting Kroger just right. He moaned uselessly at the statement and shifted his hips against the bulky man, desperate to feel that delicious friction inside of his body. The position they were in left Kroger wanting, having no where to really grab on to the other man. But it was too late to switch it up now, so he just pawed at the fabric of the seats beneath him and arched awkwardly.

 

“M-move, god dammit.” he grunted lowly. He came across more impatient than he had intended. But he couldn't help it. His loins were on fire and he needed to feel Finch ruin him.

 

Finch hummed, half-lidded eyes glaring down at the man beneath him. The sense of urgency and want in the other man's voice awakening his more carnal desires. He rolled his hips forward strongly, smirking inwardly as Kroger gasped and jerked his head back in response. He pulled out slowly before thrusting forward, savoring each gasping breath, each subtle knit of Kroger's brow.

 

“I usually go easy on people...this dick can be a lot to take. But you--” Finch took the break in his sentence to jut his hips forward roughly. “You like it hard, don't you...?” His voice was dripping with delicious poison, a flicker of dark desire radiating from his glare as his top lip snarled.

 

Kroger gasped and nodded desperately.

 

“Ah—fuck! Y-yeah, please...” he begged.

 

“You sure you can take it?” His tone was doused with sin as he thrust forward once again, harder this time, feeling the whole cab roll with them as he did.

 

Kroger cried out.

 

“Yes—! Ugh, f-fuck me hard, Finch!”

 

Hearing his name on Kroger's tongue was enough to melt his brain, losing himself in the moment. He carelessly pounded his hips against the smaller man underneath him, fingertips digging into the calf that rested on his chest, ragged breaths and grunts tearing from his throat as he did. He leaned over the man and rested a hand heavily against the car door, effectively angling Kroger's hips upwards with the leg that pressed against his torso.

 

Kroger's body jolted and he cursed outwardly, the change in angle causing Finch to be pressing against his firm prostate with every hump.

 

“F—fuck..! FUCK!” Shaky hands reached up and grasped at the fabric of Finch's t-shirt as intense waves of pleasure flowed through his body with each thrust against his sensitive insides.

 

“Oh yeah... That the spot, baby?” He questioned darkly, knowing the answer all to well as he made it a point to slam his hips harder against the quivering man below him, obscene slapping sounds echoing through the vehicle.

 

“You want me to make you come with this big black dick?”

 

The crude words that oozed from Finch's lips did crazy things to Kroger's already swimming mind. His eyes rolled back in his head and he cried out uselessly, nodding quickly. Incoherent words escaped him at the moment as he was laboriously pounded into, and all he had to offer was hoarse groans and sharp gasps.

 

He had never come from just being penetrated before, always having to work his dick simultaneously with the act. The intense pressure that built up inside his loins was thick and heavy, each moan being louder than the last before he finally exploded, back arching and limbs jerking violently as cum shot out of his reddened dick with several intense spasms. His chest heaved with each sharp breath from each ejaculation.

 

Just the sight of Kroger coming beneath him was enough to send Finch into a frenzy, slamming his hips desperately against the quivering spent man beneath him, frantically hurrying his own climax. His broad body tensed suddenly, a hoarse groan tearing from his chest. He sharply pressed his hips into Kroger with each spurt of ejaculate into the condom he wore, brow knitted tightly.

 

Finch expelled a harsh shaky breath, panting harshly. He let Kroger's leg slack to the side and around his side as his body slumped forward. Despite the awkward positioning and little moving room, he remained encased inside of Kroger and buried his face into the man's neck.

 

Kroger lifted his tired arms and lazily draped them over Finch's broad heaving back, pressing his cheek affectionately against the other man's with a soft appreciative moan.

 

They remained that way for a several moments, regaining their breath and thoughts. Kroger gently nudged at the large man on top of him.

 

“You're—really heavy.” He chuckled softly.

 

Finch couldn't help but smile as he lifted himself up some, mumbling a low apology. He slowly let his softening cock slide out of Kroger's hole, groaning at the sensation of it. He carefully pulled the condom off and tied it off, grabbing it's original packaging from the floor and thoughtfully placing it inside.

 

Kroger just laid back, watching all of the man's movements affectionately. Yep. He knew now that he had it bad for this man. It went beyond lust, and he felt compelled to just be with him more. His post-orgasm mind allowed him to be more blunt with Finch that he had been previously.

 

“What're you doing tomorrow?”

 

Finch seemed a little taken aback by the question. He carefully tucked his flaccid self back into his pants and zipped them up.

 

“I have to be at work at nine. But I'm free before that.” He answered honestly, gaze settling on the chartreuse colored eyes of the other man.

 

Kroger offered a genuine smile. “Maybe we could hang out before that. I could take you to work afterward, too. No charge, I promise.”

 

Finch huffed out through his nose, but the smile that settled on his lips showed that he was amused.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “That sounds cool, dude.”


End file.
